Haven (serie de TV)
Haven es una serie de televisión de drama sobrenatural Americana basada libremente en la novela The Colorado Kid '' de Stephen King. El drama de una hora-se estrenó el 09 de julio 2010, en SyFy. La serie será la primera propiedad que deben prepararse para SyFy canales de pago en todo el mundo, excluyendo a Canadá y Escandinavia. Argumento La Astuta y Segura Agente del FBI Audrey Parker (Emily Rose) tiene un pasado perdido cuando llega a la pequeña ciudad de Haven ,Maine, en un caso de rutina. En poco tiempo, su curiosidad natural le lleva al centro de la actividad en este curioso enclave, que resulta ser un refugio de largo plazo para las personas que se ven afectados por una serie de aflicciones sobrenaturales. Desarrollo y producción En septiembre de 2009, E1 Entertainment anunció que estaba trabajando con Stephen King para desarrollar una serie de televisión basada en su novela The Colorado Kid. La empresa de entretenimiento ordenó el concepto directamente a la serie, con trece episodios previstos. En noviembre, SyFy anunció que había adquirido la serie. El episodio piloto fue escrito por Sam Ernst y Jim Dunn. En febrero de 2010, Emily Rose en el papel principal como Audrey Parker. Eric Balfour y Lucas Bryant subieron a bordo a fines de marzo. La emisora canadiense Canwest Global Communications adquirió los derechos de la serie de marzo. En abril de 2010, Adam Kane firmó un contrato para dirigir el piloto. La producción comenzó 20 de abril en Halifax, Nueva Escocia y sus alrededores. El rodaje tuvo lugar fundamentalmente en Chester, Nueva Escocia y en toda la orilla sur del provincia canadiense, incluyendoLunenburg, Halifax, y Mahone Bay. La serie se estrenó en SyFy en los EE.UU. el 09 de julio 2010, y en Showcase en Canadá el 12 de julio. El espectáculo estará disponible para otros mercados internacionales en octubre de 2010. El primer episodio, "Welcome to Haven ", Fue estrenado el 9 de julio de 2010. Reparto *Emily Rose - Audrey Parker *Eric Balfour - Duke Crocker *Lucas Bryant - Nathan Wournos *Richard Donat - Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth - Dave Teagues Referencias #"Syfy celebrates summer 2010 with first ever Thursday night reality bloc". ''The Futon Critic. March 31, 2010. Retrieved June 23, 3010. #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haven_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvbythenumbers_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haven_(TV_series)#cite_ref-tvbythenumbers_1-1 ''b] Gorman, Bill (November 30, 2009). "Syfy Finds Haven; Orders Drama Series Based On Novella The Colorado Kid by Stephen King".TVbytheNumbers. Retrieved June 23, 2010. # Schneider, Michael (September 28, 2009). "Stephen King chills tube again". Variety. Archived from the original on June 23, 2010. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #Schneider, Michael (November 30, 2009). "Syfy picks up thriller 'Haven'". Variety. Archived from the original on June 23, 2010. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #Andreeva, Nellie (February 4, 2010). "Emily Rose to star in Syfy's 'Haven'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #Nguyen, Hanh (March 25, 2010). "'Firefly's' Gina Torres enters 'Warehouse 13,' 'Haven' adds two". Zap2it. Tribune Meida Services. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #Vlessing, Etan (March 25, 2010). "Canwest acquires 'Haven'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #Vlessing, Etan (April 26, 2010). "Stephen King pilot gets a director". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 23, 2010. #"Syfy's Haven begins production in Halifax, Nova Scotia". The Futon Critic. April 26, 2010. Retrieved June 23, 3010. #Showcase page #Miska, Brad (June 28, 2010). "Synopses of First Four Haven Episodes". Dread Central. Retrieved June 28, 2010. Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1519931/ Haven] en la Internet Movie Database